Fanny
Fanny is a female contestant on Team Outcasts on Ultimate Objects and Battle for BFDI. Fanny originally started as a recommended character on BFDI that could have joined it, but fails to do so. She also failed to join BFDIA. She is normally described as a mean and arrogant character on most object shows, leading to many people hating her. Coverage IDFB In IDFB, her design is changed from a mechanical Fan to an Electric Fan and is also given legs. BFB In Getting Teardrop to Talk, she is placed into Iance along with the other members of this team. Fanny jumped along with the other members to get the basket to X, but the team failed to do so and Iance was up for elimination. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Fanny got 1,731 votes, making her the last person safe. In the jawbreaker challenge, she licked the jawbreaker with her tongue to get Ice Cube out of the jawbreaker. In Why would you do this on a swingset Match puts her on the swingset causing it to spin around 50 times and her team is safe. While doing this she says "i hate this". In Today's very special episode Fanny's Team does Roleplay to present their drawing and is in 5th place so her team is safe. Fanfiction Human Names * Crystal London (KittyFan2004) * Ferdinand Li * Fernanda Vallejo (NahuelFire39) * Rose Monerson (Mattkilledme!!!) Where Fanny is From * Nashville, Tennessee (KittyFan2004) * Sacramento, California (U4Again) * Las Vegas, Nevada (ClassDojo) (NahuelFire39) * Ottawa, Ontario, Canada (Jonah Wilson) * Dover, Delaware (Mattkilledme!!!) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) Birthdates * December 24, 1993 (KittyFan2004) * November 3, 2000 (U4Again) * ??? (NahuelFire39) * September 27, 2011 (Mattkilledme!!!) * November 7, 2023 (EvanVizuett) Battle for Wish Bush Fanny is played by TickleTime101 in BFWB. Trivia *She is the only armless member of iance as pointed out by Snowball. *She does not sleep, even when tired or sleepy. **This is because her fan blades keep spinning. She can still sleep though. *She has arms, they are just inside the fan part of her. *The popper toys from BFB 7 were invented by her father. They gained popularity on the BFB set within 45 minutes after being invented. **Incidentally, this is why Fanny called Loser out for his lie. Gallery Fanny_BFB_8.png|Fanny with arms as she appears in Smart Jerks (A.K.A fake BFB 8) Fanny card.png Fanny-0.png Fanny (OC Pose).png Fanny BFMR.png 16. Fanny.png Bfsp portrait Fanny.png Fanny-2.png FannyPose.png Fanny.png BfspFanny.png Fanny BFM.png Fanny Pose.png Fanny icon.png 96px-Fanny Idol.png Fanny BFSM.png Fanny ( Made By SJJ).png Fanny Idle.png Fanny 22-36-07.png Fanny 5.png Fanny Icon.png Fanny Idol.png Fanny.PNG Fanny 3.png Fanny pose.png Fanny (OLD).png BFDI(A) fanny.png Fanny_6.png FannyBFSPRBodyFront0001.png Episode 17 fanny.png FannyIDFB.png Fanny's Body.png|Her Body Fanny pose (enzo).png Fanny BFDI.png The weird fanny.png Fanny_2.gif Fanny Pose OU.png|Her Object Ultraverse pose 9. Fanny.png Fanny BTB.jpg I hate this thing! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!.jpg Fanny I hate Jumping!.jpg Fanny Angry.png Fanny Sitting.png Fanny fanny.png FannyNEW.png FannyNEW1.png Fanny.gif Names In Other Languages Muileann Gaoithe Beag - Irish ファニー - Japanese Category:Team Outcasts Category:Fanny Category:BFSP Players Category:Team Supernova Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:Ultimate objects Contestants Category:Antagonist Category:Recommended Characters Category:Villains Category:Arms and Legs Category:Armless Category:Limbless Category:Former Villains Category:BFDI RCs Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:IDFB Category:BFDIA Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:RCs Category:Blue Category:Battle for Wish Bush Category:BFWB Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:Wood Winners Category:Tsunderes Category:American Characters Category:1990's births Category:Canadian characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Loser Haters Category:From California Category:Villians Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) F